the storm
by aurora 1005
Summary: gum ball get's stuck at penny's house for 3 days because of the storm but wen they go to there school there is going to be a prom
1. Chapter 1

The storm

It was the end of the school day and gumball decided to walk penny

gum ball's POV:

As i walk to penny my sweat drop and i said to her: can i walk you home?She said: i love to gumball.I hold her hand and walk out the door and to her house.10 min laterWe arave at her house penny's mom seid:come in and have a drink. As i went in i set next to penny her mom gave me water and suddenly penny's dad came and trend on the T.V and the weather man seid it's going to ba a storm and it will last for 3 days. WHAT!every one looks at me and i said can i use phone. They all pointed at the phone and walk to it.I call my house and my Mom pick it mom ca- i was cutoff by my mom and said:GUMBALL WATTERSON COME HOME THIS INTINT but mom i can't Ther is a storm outside ... so can i stay at penny's house?i said and She said:wite did you say penny's house. yeah .isn't that your girl Friend's house: PENNY IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND OK SHE ISONLY MY FRIEND MOM!mom:but i thought you like ball: I like her but we haven't go on a date yet so we are not GF and BF. mom:fine you can stay but you have to callevery 1 hour. Gumball: Fine bye mom as i put the phone down penny's family was stering at Me but penny was smilying i wonder way?

Penny's POV:

I was gust siting there den i herd gum ball shouting and saying:PENNY IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND OK SHE IS ONLY MY FRIEND MOM!I like her but we haven't go on a date yet so we are not GF and he put the phone down.i said:gum ball do you really like me?the said:ahhh did you hear what i just said on the phone?yes i said.i really li- gum ball was cutoff by my mom saying: dinner time every one including you gum all went in the kitchen and eat.15 mim laterso gum ball do you remember what i said to you before i said hoping he he can you ans it i said with a happy i lik-again he cut off by my dad saying time to go to dad said that gum ball is going to sleep in my room and i was so gum ball lie down at my bad next to me i was so happy and so was dad trend off the light off and we both sleep holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

gum ball's POV:  
>when i woke up it was morning i felt something was in my hand i look at it and penny was holding my hand.i blushing and it woke penny was looking at me with a happy face and she hug me until her mom callout our both got up and penny was holding my hand then i stept on something like a pencile. and fell and was still holding my hand so we both fell penny fell on top of me and her face was justh 1 inch a close to my wer about to kiss but then her mom callout to us again so we went down stairs.i seat next to penny and her mom was cooking then she ask me what i want for breakfast.i said just baecon and eggs pls.i try to be nice to penny's family because if i dont i might not get to hangout with penny eny was shocked at me because i was so nice and wen i am in school i am not even close to being nice.<p>

10 min later

penny'sPOV:every one has finsh eating and gumball was helping me with the dishes after that he went up stairs to get dose not now wer the bathroom is so i showd it to him whil he was in the bath room he was sing this part of a song:oouu i fell good i now that i whood now i feal good so good so good i gat he sing that he was pointing at me and that made me happy.

10 hours later

Me and my dad are watching a horror move and gum ball wanted to watch with us so we let him gum ball seat next to me and dad is making the popcorn in the kitchen so me and gum ball are alone.  
>the move started and my dad is stil not hear so me and gumball watch the move.a head was cut off and i was so scerd and accidentally hug gum ball.i was blushing and ask gum ball this let ball remember yesterday i ask you that question i said. why he said .gum ball can you anser it i said penny. it's true that i like you he said. you do i ask. he said yes as he lean closer to me we almost kiss but then my dad scream: i finaly got the popcorn yeah. we both scream and he seat bitwen me and gum ball.<p>

1 hour later

good night dad i said to him softly as me and gum ball walk the up. penny i wonder maybe we can mmhh go on a date some times he said blushing.i love to gum ball and i kiss him in the chces .yes yes she said yes gum ball whispered to him ball opend the door and lenting me in saing:ladies first.i gigeld and went to bed with gum ball and sleep we him wile holding his hand.

that is all i can do bye


	3. Chapter 3

**gum ball's POV:**  
><strong>i woke up to see that penny is stil aslep so i wet down stairs and made my self some toast was going down the stairs and seat next to me and said:so gumball wer should we go on our firth date?<strong>  
><strong>how about we see a move?i am sorry gum ball but i can't go to the moves she said with a sad face.<strong>  
><strong>how about a picnic? sorry gum ball we mite get lost she said.<strong>

**5 min later**

**how about the arcade ? ok i will try to make it to the arcade ok she said with a happy wer done with brecfast and watch the wether so we now what time the storm will wether man said:**  
><strong>the storm will end in 01:45 that we look at the clock and it was allredy 12:45 so we only heve 1 hour left till the storm ends so i want my to make it penny since we only have 1 hour left till i go what do you want to do?well maybe we can watch a romantic move be for you can go she said<strong>  
><strong> just let me find one ok i said with a smile.<strong>

**1 hour later**

**gumball'sPOV**  
><strong>hey look the storm wen i said that penny look what's wrong?it's just that i don't want you to leave yet she said with a sad 't wory i wont leave yet i said with a you woth why?because my mom is not hear yet to pic me up wen i said that i herd a car horne. and it was my penny herd the car horne she was even more came on penny don't be she said with a wen i go i can think of better place for us to go on our first 's gum ball you always make me smile as she hug mom open the door and see penny huging me and said ooohhh how sweet but gum ball you have to go ok ok mom see you tomorow at school.<strong>

**sorry if it took me so long to make this it is because of my shool work,it is killing me**


	4. Chapter 4

gum ball's POV:  
>hey mom do you think that penny like's to go to the arcade with me? well all girls love romatic stuff so give her some romance and your date will go grate she said with a 's mom for the grate advice about time honey she said with a are you sad mom.I'm not sad honey I'm just so happy for you and penny that I'm crying tears of joy she said and then hug mom the road! oooww sorry gum ball she 's ok mom.<p>

the next day

gum ballPOV:  
>hay mom why is darwin not down yet?oohh I forgot to tell you that his sick and can't go to school mom that's to bad I said and continyou i heard the school bus I stopped eating then said bye to mom and dad and run to the school bus. wen I entered ther was no seats left except for the one next to waived her hand and said:hi gum ball want to seat next to me she said with a smile. o-ok p-pen-ny i said with no confidence and sat next to her.<p>

5 min later

gum ball's POV:  
>I'm in the classroom in setted next to miss simian said:there is going to be a prom and its going on to the school ends you get 3 hour to prepare for the prom and come back to school for the i quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote hey penny i want to change our date instead of going to the arcade why not the prom?when i was about to give it to penny miss simian thook it.<br>mr watterson passing notes is it she said with an angery not a its not a note then read it to the entire class then.o-ok,hey penny i want to change our date instead of going to the arcade why not the prom?then every one laugh except for i went to my seat and seat there quietly till the end of I went out the class room some one taped me in the back,it was penny she said to me:gum ball do you realy want to go to prom with me she said !if you want to go with me? of course gum ball she said excitedly.

few hours later

penny'POV:  
>school is almost over and I'm so the bell me and gum ball walk out the school then his mom pick him up and before got inside the car he said to me:what time should I go to your house? how about see you later ok then he went inside the car.<p>

10 min later

penny'sPOV:  
>mom I need your penny is there some thing I need your help in picking the perfect clothes to where for the that is a problem don't worry honey I got the perfect clothes for you come with me as she run to her you go honey she said with a that's perfect. it was a white dress with a white ribbon for my where it she<p>

a few mim later

wow honey its a perfect fit my mom said we need some makeup she said.

a few more mim later

ok honey that's perfect now take a mom I look beautiful thanks mom for all your welcome honey,how is the luck boy that taking you to the prom she its gum ball he was the one who ask me congratulation you finaly got your dream boy to go out with you she said then hug mom then the door bell ring. I look at the window and it was gum ball whereing a tux and holding a box of chocolate and flowers. I open the door and gum ball said: wow penny you look amazing.  
>thank you gum and this is for you he said gum ball,now lets go<p>

10 min later

penny'sPOV:  
>gum ball said to me:ladies first.I giggled and went prom was held in the and gum ball was just talking then the music turned into a love gum ball said want to dance he said confidently.<br>ok I said we wer danceing he said:penny theres some thing I need to ask what is it gum ball. how long did you had a chush on me? well when we first meat I alredy had a crhush on you I said i had a crhush on you when we first meat to he said he leand closer to me and I leand closer to until we we both said best day ever and continyou to kiss.

THE END


End file.
